


For the very first time

by redangeleve



Series: Perfect ( A collection of Obikin Mpreg Stories) [16]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Biology, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, First Time, Gentle Sex, I'm going on with my mission to write more pregnant Obi-Wan stories, Implied Mpreg, Intersex Obi-Wan Kenobi, Kriff the Jedi Code, M/M, Planet Tatooine (Star Wars), Plans For The Future, Smut, Top Anakin Skywalker, and to have a family, the boys deserve to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29556009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redangeleve/pseuds/redangeleve
Summary: Although Obi-Wan's ears were already reddened from his first confession, the coloring now increased and traveled down his neck and into his cheeks. "Anakin ... " he began haltingly. "It's not that I don't want to, but ... I've never been intimate with anyone like this before. It would be the first time."Anakin noticed a warm feeling spread through him at those words. He would be Obi-Wan's first. No other man had taken him like this before. It was a privilege Anakin would treat like a treasure. "I will be careful," he replied with fervor. "I promise. Just like you were the first time you made love to me."Obi-Wan swallowed audibly, then nodded hesitantly. There was no reason to wait any longer. Now that Anakin knew, they might as well do it now. Enthusiastically, the younger man slipped out of his shorts and T-shirt. "I will make you feel so good, Obi-Wan. You'll see."
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Perfect ( A collection of Obikin Mpreg Stories) [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805170
Comments: 6
Kudos: 81





	For the very first time

This life, this love. All the sweetness I feel  
So mysterious yet so incredibly real  
It's an uncharted sea. It's an unopened door  
But you gotta reach out and you gotta explore  
Even though you're not sure till the moment arrives  
There he is and you know you're in love  
For the very first time  
For the very first time

(Robin Beck, First time)

Anakin had not thought that he would eventually experience a first time of Obi-Wan. After all, Obi-Wan was sixteen years older than he was. He was the perfect Jedi, had experience in so many things, and knew the answer to almost everything. Obi-Wan had lived, fought, and served the Jedi Order long before Anakin even knew it existed. And he had wrestled with his feelings, denied them, and finally given in to love, only to sacrifice it for the greater good, all before Anakin came into his life. 

But with Anakin, many things began all over again. The doubts about the meaning of the Code, the constant battles with the Council and with himself, were an everlasting shadow over Obi-Wan's life and he had always tried to hide them from his Padawan. But the older Anakin got, the clearer it became that Obi-Wan would not be able to run away from his feelings again. This time he was not willing to give up his love for the good of the Order. Because the one he loved was always with him and he just couldn't bring himself to send him away.

And because he knew Anakin felt the same way he did.

It had started as a crush. The adoration of a teenager for the man who had raised and trained him. But it hadn't stopped there. Even without their training bond, Obi-Wan was more than aware of the wet dreams his Padawan was having, yet he pretended not to notice for a long time. Ignored the distinct noises coming from Anakin's bedroom and looked past the random touches and longing glances until, at some point on a mission, it came to more. Bold by too much Corellian brandy, Anakin had kissed him for the first time, and Obi-Wan had let him. Not only that, after a brief moment of shock, he had even kissed him back. Later they had dismissed it as a drunken slip, and yet it didn't stop at that one time. 

In fact, they kissed many more times after that before it went a little further in the dark of night on another mission. Kisses had led to touches. Touches to grope, caress and explore until they had shown each other their most secret places. Bare skin had met bare skin and finally it had happened. It had been Anakin's first time and Obi-Wan had been tender and understanding and had taken his time and although Anakin hadn't lasted long, it had still been a wonderful experience. But they both knew it could never happen again. It was a game with fire. Although Anakin was formally an adult now, he was still Obi-Wan's Padawan. If the Council got wind of it, they could have lost everything. Nevertheless it did not remain with the once. As much as they fought to do the right thing, they couldn't let go of each other. It was as if they were two magnets whose attraction to each other was too strong to exist permanently apart.

For a while, despite their doubts, they managed to keep their love a secret, but when Anakin defied a direct order because Obi-Wan was in danger, the Council refused to send them on another mission together. In a heated argument they finally broke with the other Jedi, which resulted in Anakin being expelled from the Order, whereupon Obi-Wan also left the Temple with a heavy heart. 

And now they were here. Back on Tatooine, where everything had begun. 

It had not been a conscious decision. Rather the impulse to leave Coruscant behind and to move as far as possible from the core worlds and before they knew it, they had left hyperspace and were approaching the desert planet. To his surprise, Anakin had found that his stepbrother Owen and his wife Beru had abandoned the moisture farm and left Tatooine in the meantime, leaving them with no place to go. After a few days of haphazard wandering, they had finally used their savings to buy a small apartment with an adjoining workshop in Mos Espa from a sleazy Crolute, where Anakin repaired speeders, farm machinery, and droids while Obi-Wan taught stray children to read and write, and while life was often not easy, it didn't take long for them to settle in.

"Are you happy?" asked Anakin of his partner one evening, about six months after their arrival on Tatooine, as they lay side by side in bed. The two suns had already set, yet the heat hung over the room like a dome. But that mattered little to Anakin. Although he had been away for nearly fifteen years, he found it easier than he had expected to readjust to life on the desert planet. As much as he had often loathed Tatooine, he had always remained a stranger at the Temple. Though he never admitted it to himself, in his heart Anakin was still the little slave boy from Watto's workshop, but unlike him, Obi-Wan had spent his entire life in the Temple. He had never known anything but being a Jedi, and Anakin feared that Obi-Wan already regretted leaving the Order for his sake. He was all the more relieved to hear that his worry was apparently unfounded.

" As happy as a man can be," Obi-Wan replied with a smile, taking Anakin's hand in his and stroking the back of his hand with his thumb. "How about you?"

"How could I not be content? I live with the man I love and get to screw and weld all day," Anakin teased his partner. "It's an almost perfect life."

"Only almost?" echoed Obi-Wan.

Anakin was silent for a while, not sure if he should really come out with his thoughts. It wasn't until he felt Obi-Wan sending encouraging impulses through their bond that he gave himself a kick. "Well, I've been thinking. There's this street kid you're teaching who doesn't have any parents. What do you say if we adopt him?"

"Nathan," Obi-Wan recalled, seeing the delicate boy with the sad eyes in his mind. His parents had been slaves, and since their deaths his owner had sent him to beg at the market, because he was to weak to work something else. But Obi-Wan was sure that with a little mind tricks they could free the child with little difficulties. "That would be a wonderful idea, provided he himself wants it. Could it be that he reminds you a little of yourself?"

"A little, perhaps," Anakin admitted, "though unlike him, I still had my mother. It would be nice if we could give him a safe home without hunger and fear."

It had been Anakin's big heart that Obi-Wan had first fallen in love with. Though he himself had never known his parents, he had never missed anything in his own childhood at the Temple, and had always found growing up with the other children in the creche enriching. Therefore, it was also easy for him to want to pass on this warmth and security. Still, he could sense that Anakin hadn't told him everything. "I think so too, but it sounds like there is more to this desire."

With a sigh, Anakin turned on his back and stared at the ceiling of their apartment in the glow of the flickering lamp. "Don't get me wrong, but since I've been back here, I've been imagining more often what it would be like to be a father. I know it's not possible, and that's okay, but still ..."

"...you would like to have a biological child," Obi-Wan completed the sentence for him.

Again Anakin let out a sigh, then nodded in surrender. "Yes, by the Force, I would."

Not only since their landing on Tatooine had Obi-Wan been aware of how good his partner was with children. Although he hadn't taught and therefore hadn't really had anything to do with the children at the Temple, there had always been a smile on his lips when they had met one of them in the corridors, and since Obi-Wan taught the street children of Mos Espa, it wasn't uncommon for Anakin to keep them company or make them laugh with one of his droids. "I understand your desire, and I'm sure you would make a wonderful father," Obi-Wan replied warmly. "So why not."

With a jerk, Anakin sat up. "If you're referring to a surrogate mother or something like that, forget it. I don't want a child with a stranger."

Obi-Wan also scrambled to sit up so he could continue to speak to his former Padawan at eye level. "I didn't mean it that way either," he returned placatingly, placing a hand on his partner's shoulder.

"Then what did you mean?" demanded Anakin, turning his head and looking at Obi-Wan with displeasure.

"I meant that you could have a child with me," the former Jedi Master explained calmly.

Confused, Anakin frowned. "I'm afraid I don't understand."

This time it was Obi-Wan's turn to sigh. Wiping his face with his free hand to collect himself, his gaze went blank as he began to narrate, "As you know, I was born on Stewjon, though I have no memory of my home. The planet is very sparsely populated, which has caused evolution to do a little trickery to keep the population from dying out. All Stewjoni have two sexes. So I can both father and bear children, even though I've never made use of those abilities."

"Stop, that was too fast for me now." In a mixture of surprise and disbelief, Anakin shook his head as he looked at Obi-Wan as if he had never seen him before in his life. "Are you saying you have a ... a ..."

"A vagina. Exactly," Obi-Wan confirmed, his ears flushing. It was more than clear that he was not finding this secret easy to spill, but he continued bravely nonetheless. "Behind my testicles. It's not as pronounced as a pure female's, but it's there and fully functional as far as I know."

Anakin swallowed audibly. To give the truth credit, he wasn't exactly a whiz at biology, yet he knew enough about female anatomy to remember certain things. "Does that mean you have a cycle, too?" He blurted out the first question that came to his mind.

"Basically, yes," Obi-Wan confirmed. "However, I had an implant placed under my skin back in the Temple to suppress it in case I was captured and raped."

Dismayed, Anakin shook his head. "I just don't believe it. Why didn't you ever tell me?"

Uncertain, Obi-Wan pulled his head between his shoulders. "It's not necessarily something you just tell. Maybe I was a little ashamed, too."

This time it was Anakin who took his former Master's hand in his and squeezed it encouragingly. "You don't have to, certainly not with me. I mean, you're still you. And thanks to this, we could actually have a family. I mean, it's not that I don't want to adopt Nathan anymore, I still do, but now that I know it's possible, I can't wait to do it. To make a child. To have a baby with you."

As much as it relieved him that Anakin was apparently not repulsed by the things Obi-Wan had just told him, but accepted him for who he was, the young man's enthusiasm was a bit premature. "Easy, Anakin, easy," Obi-Wan slowed him down with a smile. "First we have to remove the implant, and then we have to see if I'm even still fertile."

"Which doesn't mean we can't practice already," Anakin returned with a mischievous grin before eyeing Obi-Wan critically from head to toe. "Is there anything else you've been hiding from me that I should know about? Extra eyes or ears perhaps, or a second penis?"

"No, dear one," Obi-Wan reassured his former apprentice. "That's all you need to know."

Anakin breathed a sigh of relief, then took his mechanical hand and placed it on the back of Obi-Wan's neck. "Would it be okay if we did it anyway? I mean, sleep together like this? I'd love to be close to you that way."

Although Obi-Wan's ears were already reddened from his first confession, the coloring now increased and traveled down his neck and into his cheeks. "Anakin ... " he began haltingly. "It's not that I don't want to, but ... I've never been intimate with anyone like this before. It would be the first time."

Anakin noticed a warm feeling spread through him at those words. He would be Obi-Wan's first. No other man had taken him like this before. It was a privilege Anakin would treat like a treasure. "I will be careful," he replied with fervor. "I promise. Just like you were the first time you made love to me."

Obi-Wan swallowed audibly, then nodded hesitantly. There was no reason to wait any longer. Now that Anakin knew, they might as well do it now. Enthusiastically, the younger man slipped out of his shorts and T-shirt. "I will make you feel so good, Obi-Wan. You'll see."

"Just be careful," the former Jedi countered as he slowly slid his shorts down. His heart beat as loudly as if it wanted to jump out of his chest, yet he would not back down now.

"I will," Anakin promised. "I promise you."

It was obvious how self-conscious Obi-Wan was as he lay back on the mattress. His gaze was glued to the ceiling of their small bedroom, where the fan whirred in circles, and his body was stretched so taut that the tendons on his arms and legs stood out clearly. The springs squeaked softly as Anakin joined him back on the bed. Unlike his former Master, his face lit up with anticipation and curiosity as he lay down beside Obi-Wan, covering half of his face with his flesh hand. "Trust me," he whispered before leaning over the other man and kissing him long and tenderly. 

"I do," Obi-Wan replied after their lips parted again, but he couldn't help shivering with excitement. As the older, more experienced of them, it had always been Obi-Wan who had taken the active part until now. To let Anakin take him now, and then in a way that no other man had ever done before, was something that was not easy for him. Still, he tried to let go when Anakin sent his hands wandering. At first it was familiar territory as the younger man stroked down his arm, only to move from there to his stomach, continuing down to his hip. At the same time, Anakin kissed every inch of skin he could reach. From his lips, over his bearded jaw, down his neck to his collarbone. At the nipples he lingered a bit, licking over the flat knobs until they hardened, allowing Anakin to bite into them with his teeth, and Obi-Wan responded with a moan that was both pleasure and pain.

When his hand reached Obi-Wan's already half-erect member, the elder flinched briefly, but let him have his way as Anakin began to massage him, whispering sweet nothings in his ear as he had done countless times before. But as Anakin's skillful fingers continued their journey, past his firm testicles, until they reached the slippery slit that lay hidden behind them, he nevertheless reflexively clenched his legs, so that Anakin's hand was suddenly trapped.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan whimpered, heat rising in his cheeks from embarrassment.

"It's okay," the latter replied immediately as he covered Obi-Wan's face with kisses. "Trust me. It's okay."

Obi-Wan nodded jerkily. He did want it. Really wanted it, but it was not easy to be touched in a place that had never been touched by another person before. Hesitantly he opened his legs again as he breathed slowly and deeply until Anakin's hand was free again. "You're so wet," Anakin murmured rapturously, gently caressing the hidden area. "So wet for me."

Obi-Wan didn't reply, just breathed heavily as he continued to try to relax. And after he had a few minutes to get used to the feeling, he had to admit that it was nice to have Anakin caress him like this. Apparently Anakin also noticed that his former Master began to enjoy it, so he became bolder. Blindly, he groped for the little bundle of nerves located at the entrance of his vagina and began to rub and tease it with his fingers until Obi-Wan's breathing quickened and he slid restlessly back and forth on the sheet. Satisfied, the younger man registered the first drops of precome leaking from Obi-Wan's cock and he sat back on his heels so he had one hand free to give his partners's manhood the same attention he was giving his vagina. 

He began to stroke the hard cock with confident movements until Obi-Wan's hips involuntarily jerked upward and his hands clawed at the sheet in arousal. Only when he was sure his partner was ready for more did he dare to penetrate the wet cave with one finger.

Obi-Wan took a gasping breath, equal parts surprised and aroused by the intimate touch. "Kriff, you're so tight," the younger man whispered, moving his finger back and forth. Indeed, Obi-Wan's vagina seemed much smaller than he had imagined, and he began to have serious doubts about whether he could really fit into it.

"Don't worry," Obi-Wan moaned, as if he recognized his fears. "Just don't stop."

But Anakin didn't even think about it. Although they had made love so many times before, it was still a first time for both of them. Anakin had never seen his former Master like this. Trembling and quivering. His lips swollen and his eyes shining with lust. Damn, he just had to kiss him. "More?" asked Anakin when he finally let go of him.

"More," Obi-Wan agreed harshly.

That was all Anakin wanted to hear. He himself was already so hard by now that he thought he would burst if he didn't sink right into Obi-Wan. Without much hesitation, he withdrew his hands and slid his body between his former master's parted legs. But even though he could barely hold on, he still made sure one last time that Obi-Wan really wanted it.

"Ready?" 

Obi-Wan nodded, unable to get a word past his lips. As Anakin positioned himself against his entrance, the older man closed his eyes. Surrendered completely to his beloved. Nervously, Anakin licked his lips, then pushed forward. His former Master's slit was so wet that it effortlessly accommodated the tip of his manhood, then Anakin felt the tight heat welcoming him and he pressed further forward. Eager to bury himself fully inside Obi-Wan's perfect body, but when he felt a resistance, he paused. His eyes wandered questioningly to his partner's face, but Obi-Wan still had his eyes closed. His face seemed tense, his jaw clenched tightly. 

He was afraid, Anakin realized. Afraid that Anakin would hurt him. But Anakin had promised that he would do well. That he would be sensitive and careful, and that's exactly what he would do now. Without hesitation, Anakin took his former Master's cock, which lay trapped between their bodies, hard and throbbing on his belly, and began pumping it again with his mechanical hand. Played with the slit on his glans, teasing it and stimulating it until he felt Obi-Wans almost lose his mind with arousal.

Only then did he press against the hymen and thrust through it. For a split second the Jedi Master stiffened, then an almost soundless sigh escaped his lips and he opened his legs a little more to take Anakin even further inside him. And the younger accepted the invitation only too gladly. 

"Damn, Obi-Wan. That feels so good," Anakin gasped, having buried himself completely inside Obi-Wan. He had been right, his former Master was really tight, but the walls of his vagina adjusted to him. Enclosed him like a perfect glove. As if he was made just for him. Anakin almost lost himself in this feeling and would have come already, but he wanted to make it good for Obi-Wan, so he pulled himself together at the last moment. Instead, he began to move slowly. Withdrew a little, only to thrust forward again and fill Obi-Wan completely.

"Master," he muttered short of breath as he did so, and Obi-Wan answered him no less breathlessly, "Dear one." 

It took a little time before they adapted to each other and found a common rhythm, but when they finally did, their movements were as in tune as the tide of the sea. The waves were subdued at first, then steadily growing stronger, full of power and ever higher, until they towered like mountains, threatening to take everything with them. Anakin's movements became harder and faster, the slapping sound of skin on skin and the muffled sounds of pleasure louder and louder. A tingle in his nerve endings told Anakin that his climax was not far off, and through their connection in the Force he could sense that Obi-Wan was about to jump over the edge as well, so he redoubled his efforts. Putting Obi-Wan's leg over his shoulder so he could penetrate him even deeper, he pumped his member without pause in rhythm with his thrusts. 

Although it was not the first time they had made love, it was completely different from the times before when Obi-Wan finally came. A gasp came from his lips as his penis spurted white strands of cum over Anakin's hand and onto his belly, with his walls clenching at the same moment. His mind flooded their connection in the Force with an explosion of pure bliss as his body was gripped by wave after wave. In one fell swoop, it became even wetter and warmer as his walls closed around Anakin's cock again and again until he could hold on no longer. With a muffled curse, Anakin came deep inside Obi-Wan's body, spilling all he had, until Obi-Wan's muscles had milked every drop out of him and he collapsed on top of him totally spent.

For a long moment they just didn't move, listening to the frantic beating of their hearts and the echo of their high in the Force, before Anakin finally found the strength to roll off his partner. Afterwards, they lay side by side, breathing heavily. Boneless and exhausted and completely satisfied. Stealthily, Anakin glanced to the side and studied Obi-Wan's face. Although it had been quite different from the times before, it had been just perfect to him, but he worried if Obi-Wan felt the same way. The Jedi Master's face was red, his hair wet with sweat, but his eyes told Anakin everything he needed to know. Wordlessly, Anakin wrapped his body around his former Master's, holding him close, showing him how grateful he was that Obi-Wan had given himself to him in this way, and Obi-Wan sent all the love he felt for him back to him through their bond. 

It took no more than a wordless command for the light to go out and the blanket to spread over them all by itself, and for once Obi-Wan didn't reprimand his former apprentice for his abuse of the Force. Instead, he leaned his head against Anakin's shoulder and simply enjoyed being close to him. No sound disturbed the peace, except for the soft hum of the generator, which lulled the two men to sleep a short time later. 

Less than twenty-four hours afterwards, Obi-Wan had the implant removed from his arm at a small medcenter in Mos Espa and a month later, they freed Nathan from his owner and adopted him that same day. Then a year after that, the twins Luke and Leia were born at the same medcenter in Mos Espa, making their little family perfect. 

But that is another story and shall be told another time.


End file.
